Get Lucky
by heidipoo
Summary: "If you can get Kaitlyn to sleep with you, I'll give you a hundred bucks." It started out as a bet, all because Sheamus put his foot in his mouth. But when he gets to know Kaitlyn a little better, things may change. Will Kaitlyn find out about the bet?
1. The Bet

**A/N: Man, it just feels like I am constantly writing nowadays. Well, I guess that's what happens when you have tons of ideas. Here I am, writing another Kaitmus story, and I think this will be really fun to write because I've never written anything like this before. Be sure to check out my other stories, and be sure to leave some reviews! Thanks for being so awesome guys! I love you all! Oh, and I am still taking requests but they have to be a multichapter request because I'm not writing any oneshots right now. Okay, enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was another bold and booming Monday Night Raw, and everyone was getting ready for the show. Superstars, divas, tech guys, and the whole creative team was preparing for another great and fun filled night. Tonight, the air was filled with some kind of different excitement, like it always was. The arena was packed and ready to rumble as the superstars and divas prepared for the show in their different locker rooms. The superstar locker room, however, was filled with an unusual ruckus that night, and most of the guys were goofing off. After all, they loved life, and were always having a good time.

"Okay, okay..." Seth Rollins started as he and some of the other guys of the WWE were sitting around and talking while they waited for the show to start. "What about Cameron?" He asked, referring to one of the girls of the Funkadactyl group. This was what they always did, every Monday Night Raw, every Friday Night SmackDown, every house show, it didn't matter. It seemed as if they had nothing better to do but to talk about the different girls of the WWE. Last week it was Summer Rae, Naomi, and Aksana.

"No way." Roman Reigns replied as he shook his head with a grin on his face. He couldn't believe that Seth had just suggested Cameron.

"You got that right..." Dean Ambrose chimed in.

"Oh, why not?" Seth asked, "She's kind of cute..." He added.

"Have you heard that mouth of hers?" Dean said, "No damn way I'm putting up with all of that..." He muttered as the other guys laughed. "How about Layla?" He then asked as he looked over to the other superstars, referring to the british diva.

It was silent for a moment until somebody started laughing. "You can't be serious." Dolph Ziggler asked as he took a towel and dried some of his wet hair. He was usually always in on this type of conversation.

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Isn't she kind of old?" Dolph asked again with a slight chuckle. "Like, in her forties?" He then asked again. Nobody actually knew her real age.

"Okay fine..." Dean retorted, "Who would you want to sleep with?" He then asked. Meanwhile, Sheamus was in the back of the locker room getting ready for a match tonight. He couldn't help but to chuckle at their conversation every now and again, but he usually wasn't involved. He couldn't believe they actually just sat around and talked about women like that.

"I don't know..." Dolph pondered. "Maybe Summer Rae, or one of the Bella twins...?" He said as he continued to think about if for a moment. "Or maybe Kaitlyn..." He trailed off. Now that name caught Sheamus' attention because he and Kaitlyn went way back. He supported her throughout her NXT days, and albeit they weren't close friends, they could still have a friendly conversation every once in a while. He liked to joke around with her, and they messed around back stage sometimes. WWE Creative was thinking about putting them in a storyline together, but they changed their minds.

"Good luck with that." Seth commented again, jumping back into the conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dolph asked. "I think Kaitlyn would be okay." He added as he looked over to the other guys.

"Kaitlyn never puts out." Randy Orton jumped in the conversation as he was already ready for the nights events.

The show off scoffed, "And how would you know?" He asked.

"Been there, done that." Randy replied. "She's a prude." Now at this, Sheamus had to laugh just a bit, he couldn't wait to tell Kaitlyn what the guys were saying about her. He didn't think she was a prude, but she just wouldn't go around and sleep with any old guy. "I'll bet that she's a virgin." He then said.

"Did you ever think that she just didn't want to sleep with you?" Dolph retorted with a grin.

"Shut up." The viper laughed. Sheamus just wanted to bite his tongue and let them move on to a different girl, but a part of him felt like he should stand up for Kaitlyn, after all, she was one of his friends. He then walked out to the main part of the locker room where all the guys were sitting.

"Kaitlyn's not that bad." Sheamus told all of them as a matter of fact.

"You hit that?" Seth asked and the Irishman couldn't help but to let out a small guffaw at the thought of he and Kaitlyn even being together and intimate in that certain way. "Did you?" He then asked again and Sheamus shook his head no, "Then how would you know?" Seth retorted .

"She's my friend." Sheamus tried to say, "I just know she's not a prude, but she's not some kind of floozy who just goes around a sleeps with any old fella." He then added, being sure to defend his friend. "And she definitely would not sleep with any of you." He added, changing the tone of his Irish voice. This time, it was Seth's turn to let out a laugh.

"You think she would sleep with you?" Seth asked as Sheamus' cheeks flushed a light pink color. He was not interested in anybody romantically right now, especially not Kaitlyn.

"I don't know, maybe?" He replied and this caught the rest of the locker room's attention. Of course, there Sheamus went, putting his big foot in his mouth again.

"You up for a little... Wager?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow to the pale man.

"What did ya have in mind?" The Irishman replied.

"If you can get Kaitlyn to sleep with you, I'll give you a hundred bucks." Rollins offered, and this really caught Sheamus off guard. He never even knew you could make bets like that. He stood there in the middle of the locker room, shifting his weight from foot to foot, contemplating his decision. On one hand, he'd be doing good for sticking up for his friend, and she might even have some feelings for him without him even knowing it. On the other hand though, Kaitlyn might find out about it and get angry. Sheamus didn't know what to do, but he figured that you've got to live life with some kind of risk.

"You're on." He said as he shook Seth's hand. It was time to get lucky.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued...?**


	2. Rejected

The show was just about over, and Sheamus was watching the final match of the night, which happened to be a diva tag team match. Kaitlyn and Natalya against AJ and Tamina Snuka. The bet with Seth Rollins still roamed in his head a little bit. He still didn't know why he jumped up like that and accepted the bet. Sheamus knew he should have just declined the bet like a gentleman. But, even though this kind of thing wasn't really him, it held interest. It made him wonder if he actually had feelings for Kaitlyn, or was this all for a show? Just to show the pricks in the locker room that Kaitlyn wasn't a prude? The whole thing still seemed kind of confusing for Sheamus, but he'd work out the kinks along the way.

The Irishman stood there, switching the weight of his body on either foot every now and again, wondering how in the hell he was going to go about doing this. He didn't care about the money, after all, he had more money than he needed, it was more of like a bragging right kind of thing. If Sheamus did win the bet, then he could rub it in Seth's face and shut the guys up for a bit. He just didn't like to hear the boys talk about the divas like that. It was way too disrespectful.

But was Sheamus stooping down to their level by accepting the bet. He tried to tell himself that he was doing the right thing, but his conscious told him other wise. Who knew? Maybe this bet could reveal some hidden feelings that he and Kaitlyn may have had. Maybe it would be a good thing after all. "Come on fella." Sheamus told himself. "You can do this, it's just Kaitlyn..." He mumbled. He knew her, well, he thought he knew her. The funny, quirky, nerdy girl who loved to laugh. The girl who wasn't afraid to say anything, and she liked to have fun, and Sheamus thought she was beautiful. After all, there were many things he liked about her, and deep down, he wondered if the feelings were mutual.

"Good luck Sheamo." Seth called out to the ginger from behind, then approached him to put a firm hand on his shoulder. The superstars were leaving the arena since the show was about over. Sheamus rolled his eyes at Seth, there was something about the shield member that he just didn't like. Maybe it was his cockiness, or his greed. Who knew? It was a mystery to Sheamus. "We all know you're going to need it, since you're dealing with Kaitlyn." Seth laughed as he walked away. The Irishman ignored the other man. He had to have a clear head if he was going to try and make a move on Kaitlyn tonight.

Instead, he turned his attention back to the television where the last match of the night was still going on. He watched Kaitlyn carefully, observing her almost. Boy, she sure was tough... With a final spear to AJ, she had won the match effortless. Her music blared throughout the arena as her hands were raised in victory. Sheamus knew he was running out of time, and he knew he was going to have to think of a game plan real quick. He watched as she made her way backstage, and he knew now that he was out of time. What was the game plan? Maybe he could just ask her on a date? Start from square one? Oh what the hell, Sheamus didn't even know what the hell he was doing. The last time he asked a girl out was to his high school prom, and even then he was rejected. He was definitely not the ladies man. Sure, he could be romantic at times if he had that special someone, but most of the time he was just nervous and stammering, and blushing all the time. What a joke. Oh well, he had to take a risk, and this seemed to be the best plan right now, and hopefully it would work.

Sheamus knew that Kaitlyn was probably back in the diva locker room by now, so he decided to head there first, his nerves already making him weak in the knees, and his heart pump a little bit faster. He turned the corner of the hallway, and that's when he saw her. She had just left the locker room with a duffel bag on her shoulder and was walking down the hall to leave. Good thing she was by herself, or his nerves might have gotten the best of him and he would have chickened out. The ginger then walked down the hall nonchalantly, until he was finally walking beside her.

It took a few minutes before the hybrid diva even actually noticed the big pasty guy walking beside her, "Oh, hi Sheamus." She smiled as she looked over to the ginger with her hazel eyes. It had been awhile since the two had last talked.

"Hey Kaitlyn." Sheamus greeted with an equal smile. They stopped in the middle of the hallway so that they could talk for a bit. "Nice match." He complimented, starting with a little bit of small talk. He noticed that she seemed a bit worn out from the night's events.

"Thanks." She replied. Sheamus had to admit, he did feel a tiny bit awkward standing here talking to Kaitlyn in nothing but his wrestling trunks, it was strange. He knew he should have put a pair of shorts on. "Is there something you needed?" Kaitlyn asked, not beating around the bush. She knew that he must have wanted something since they didn't speak to each other very often. Plus, she was tired, and she wanted to get back to the hotel because she was tired.

A blush rose to Sheamus' pale pasty cheeks and he brought his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed awkwardly, it was something he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. "Actually yes." He said with a small grin. He didn't know if his heart was going to jump out of his chest or what, but it sounded like a fucking freight train.

"What is it?" Kaitlyn asked, sounding honestly curious.

He hesitated for a moment, not knowing how to word the question exactly, and he didn't know what he was going to say. "Would you...?" Sheamus started but stopped, feeling his throat get extremely dry. "Would you like to go on a date...? With me?" He eventually got out after what seemed like forever. He was so embarrassed right now, and that line sounded so middle school like. Why couldn't he be more suave?

Kaitlyn was quiet for a long time until finally she sighed, "Shit..." She trailed off.

Sheamus looked at her questioningly, "Shit?" He asked.

"I just... I don't want to date anybody right now." She told him as her perfect hazel eyes drifted down to the floor. In that moment, Sheamus wanted to run and smash something against the wall, but his feet wouldn't carry him anywhere. He felt ashamed, and embarrassed, and he knew that if the guys were here right now, they'd be laughing at him hysterically. "I'm sorry." Kaitlyn said.

"Ah, no... It's alright lass." Sheamus told her with a reassuring smile. "I'll see you around." He said and walked away. He knew next time, he'd have to try a lot harder. If he was for certain though, he knew he would eventually get Kaitlyn to go out with him.


	3. Romance?

A few days had passed after Sheamus' rejection, and now it was time for a house show taping. Only a few superstars were able to come to the show, but Sheamus knew Kaitlyn was going to be there. She was one of the top divas right now, so she'd be at all the shows as of late. He was still confused on why she rejected him the first time he asked her out. He knew that crap about not wanting to date anybody right now was bullshit. A part of him felt hurt, but another part of him was a bit angry. Why wouldn't she just say yes already? The was going to be a long draining process, and it annoyed Sheamus already. Maybe he should just quit the bet... But then he would owe Seth Rollins a hundred bucks, and Sheamus would never hear the end of how Kaitlyn was a prude.

"Any luck, Sheamo?" Seth asked as he walked into the locker room, pulling the celtic warrior out of his many thoughts. Sheamus grimaced at the sound of the shield member's voice. At that moment, he knew he had to go on with the bet, whether Kaitlyn really liked him or not. "Hm?" Seth asked again when he received no answer from Sheamus.

"Not yet fella." Sheamus replied. "It's only been a few days... Why don't you just calm down a little?" He then added and Seth scoffed with a small grin on his face.

"Afraid you're going to lose?" Seth retorted, a bushy eyebrow raised.

"Not at all." Sheamus said almost immediately. Seth merely rolled his eyes and left the locker room in one swift motion. Sheamus didn't understand why the member of the shield insisted on teasing him over and over again. Had he nothing better to do? Whatever the hell it was, the ginger was getting sick and tired of it.

Sheamus then sat down on a bench in the locker room, lost in his thoughts. Had he taken the wrong approach with Kaitlyn? What if she was one of those girls who liked to be wowed before you asked her out? What if she was one of those girls who actually enjoyed and wanted a romantic guy. The thought had never occurred to Sheamus because he never saw Kaitlyn as one of those types of girls. The girls who like candles and rose petals and all that mushy stuff. If she liked it though, Sheamus would definitely try some romance with her, because after all, he liked her a lot, and he wanted her to like him back. Suddenly, a plan came to his mind, and he knew he'd be asking Kaitlyn out again tonight.

It was time for Kaitlyn's match, well, not really a match, but more of a two minute ass kicking, and then a short promo about something stupid. She won of course, and she was ready to go home back to the hotel. As she walked back stage, and then back to the diva locker room, she let her thoughts wander, and the hybrid diva found herself thinking about Sheamus... He had asked her out just a couple of days ago, and sure they were friends, but he had to have some kind of ulterior motive, right? Unless he's had feelings for Kaitlyn for a while now. The diva shook her head at the thought... Her and Sheamus? She had never even thought of it before, but now that she was, it seemed appealing to her. She didn't know why she shot him down the other day, and she had no valid reason to.

Kaitlyn sighed... There was no way in hell that Sheamus had feelings for her. Surely he had heard the things that all the superstars say about her. About how she's a prude, and that she doesn't want to date anyone; about how she isn't pretty, and the other girls in the locker room are better than she is. Kaitlyn didn't let those things get to her because she didn't care what they said. She knew herself better than anybody, and she knew all those things weren't true. She wasn't a prude at all, she was just waiting for the right guy. She shook her head and scoffed a bit. Those guys needed to get a life, and if Sheamus had feelings for her, so be it. She had never really humored the thought before, but now that it was in consideration, she might just give it a chance.

The hybrid diva then rounded the corner, about to head into the diva locker room, when suddenly she was met with a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at her. Of course, it was none other than Sheamus, waiting for her by the locker room. Kaitlyn stopped immediately, and looked up at the tall man. "You sure are persistent, aren't you?" She teased with a light smile.

Sheamus chuckled, "Well... Where I come from, when we want something we go after it." He told her. God, it was so fucking cheesy, but it was his best shot. Was that a blush coming to Kaitlyn's cheeks. Suddenly, Sheamus remembered why he was even here in the first place, and he pulled the lilies out from behind his back. "Uh, these are for you." He said awkwardly as he gave Kaitlyn the bouquet of flowers.

"Lilies?" She questioned. Those were her favorite flower, and she was a little impressed right now at the fact that Sheamus was trying so hard. "How'd you know?" She questioned.

"AJ told me they were your favorite." The ginger admitted. He wasn't feeling as nervous as he was the other day, but he still felt like he was going to throw up any minute now. It's just that she was standing there in front of him looking so beautiful, and this was his best shot, and if he failed now he knew it'd be best to just forfeit the bet before Kaitlyn became suspicious. Albeit he still wanted to know if she had feelings for him. It was just so damn confusing and complicated, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Are you here to ask me out again?" Kaitlyn asked with a slight laugh, her brunette eyebrows shooting up of her forehead a bit.

"Actually I am." Sheamus replied and it was silent. "So... What do you say?" He asked with the best grin he could muster up. Come on! He gave her flowers, complimented her, used all the cheesy pick up lines, hell, he had practically done all he could. Sheamus had his fingers crossed, his toes crossed, everything crossed just so she would say yes to him. The date was only the first step.

"I say... Yes." She said with a smile. In that moment, Sheamus knew he'd be winning this damn bet.


	4. Nerves

Sheamus paced back and forth in his too messy hotel room. What the fuck was he even doing right now? Tonight was the night of his date with Kaitlyn, and he promised her he would try to be as suave as possible. Right now though, he was weak at the knees, palms sweaty, and his heart was pumping a mile a minute. It had been forever since he had been with someone, let alone take someone on a date. Why was he so nervous anyway? It was just a silly bet, right? If he was nervous... Maybe the feelings were real. Or maybe he was nervous just because he knew if he messed up this date, the whole plan to sleep with the hybrid diva would be ruined. Sheamus would lose the bet, and the superstar did not want that.

The Irishman glanced over at the clock, it was nearly six o'clock; almost time to go get Kaitlyn at her hotel room. He was already dressed, wearing a pair of jeans and a simple button up flannel. He thought he looked appropriate for a first date with the hybrid diva. It was the part after the date that he was concerned about. How would he even initiate the act of intimacy between the two? He barely knew Kaitlyn, and she barely knew him. However, Sheamus did know that she wasn't just some kind of floozy, and she wasn't going to give up the goods on the first date. Kaitlyn had class, way more class than most of the other divas. She didn't wear revealing outfits like them, she wasn't sleeping with half the locker room like most of them were. Kaitlyn was a strong broad, and that was something that Sheamus admired about here, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

With a sigh, Sheamus decided he'd better get going. He picked up the bouquet of flowers that he got her, roses this time, wanting to change it up a bit, and headed out of his hotel room. The ginger then walked down the hallway of the hotel, wracking his memory for her room number. When he finally remembered it, he headed in that direction. Getting more nervous by the millisecond, Sheamus tried to play out how the date would go in his head. They were only going to dinner, but still, there was a million things that could go wrong. He could spill his drink on her, he could sound like an asshole... He could be boring, and not have his natural charm because of the nerves. The Irishman shook his head as a grimace made its way onto his pale face. This was sure going to be one hell of a night.

Finally, he reached Kaitlyn's door, and he knocked lightly. "Uh... It's me Kaitie." He said as a hand had found his neck and began to rub there awkwardly, something he did when he was nervous or shy. If only the boys could see him now. Big bad celtic warrior, can't even take a girl on a date. The door then opened, pulling him out of his thoughts, and for a moment, he was blindsided by the sight of the hybrid diva. She was dressed simply, like him, wearing jeans and some band tee shirt, but there was something different about her, he could almost tell. Maybe it was the way she was wearing her make up only subtle tonight, or maybe it was the way she wore her two toned hair in gentle waves that fell on her shoulders. Or maybe it was just the simple smile she wore on her face that night; a real genuine smile.

"Hi." She spoke simply, pulling Sheamus out of his daze. She bit her lip and looked up at the man. Was it a possibility that she was nervous too? He remembered the flowers he brought and he handed them to her with a slight shrug.

"These are for you again." Sheamus said as she took the bouquet into her hand. If possible, her smile grew even brighter, making Sheamus' knees feel like goo. She really had no idea how beautiful she was.

"Thank you, Sheamus." Kaitlyn replied as she stepped out of her hotel room and shut the door. "Shall we get going?" She asked as she eyed the ginger up and down. She had to admit that he was looking rather fine tonight, albeit he was dressed in a simple outfit. Kaitlyn had never noticed Sheamus in an attractive intimate way, but now that they were going on a date, it was like she noticed everything. Like the way he stuttered or rubbed his neck when he was nervous, or gave that little cute chuckle. She noticed that his ginger hair and beard were perfect, and she noticed his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle when he smiled. What the hell had gotten into her?

"Let's go." Sheamus nodded as he offered his arm to the hybrid diva. She took it hesitantly, a little unsure, but then realized it was more comfortable than holding hands, which she didn't mind. They walked to Sheamus' car, silence making them both uncomfortable, until Sheamus cleared his throat, and decided to break the ice. "You look really beautiful." He blurted out, then blushed slightly, realizing what he said. A blush rose to Kaitlyn's cheeks too. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before and meant it. She felt extremely flattered.

"Thank you." She said again as they continued the long walk to the parking lot. Kaitlyn had a lot on her mind and she felt like she needed to clarify something with Sheamus. She was about to say something, when they spoke at the same time.

"Do you-"

"Have you-"

Laughter was soon followed by their little mishap, a snort coming from Kaitlyn which Sheamus thought was adorable. "You go ahead." He insisted after they stopped laughing. Kaitlyn nodded and composed herself.

"I was just going to say that it's been a while since anyone's taken me out, and that I apologize before hand if I act weird or nervous... Or anything like that." The hybrid diva cleared up quickly, and Sheamus couldn't help but to give a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you said that, because I have nervous as hell myself." He told her with a chuckle. She laughed too, even if he was being kind of corny. Sheamus could tell that the date wasn't going to be so mediocre after all. But then suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt. Here Kaitlyn was, sharing honest information with him, and he was using her for a bet. They had genuine chemistry, and he wondered if the bet was even worth it anymore. He'd just have to wait and see how the date went...


	5. First Date

Kaitlyn and Sheamus then arrived at what looked like to be a small diner. He didn't want to take Kaitlyn to a place that was too fancy, or else she might have gotten the wrong idea. Instead, they drove to small country like diner, where everything looked nice and homey. The nerves were still getting the best of the two, but Sheamus hoped he could push them away for their sake. "I love places like this." Kaitlyn admitted as the Irishman drove around looking for a parking spot in the small gravel parking lot. He was glad that he had impressed her already. In truth, he enjoyed small places like this as well.

"I'm glad." He replied simply as he found a spot and turned the car off. Sheamus then stepped out of the car and headed over to Kaitlyn's side to open up the door for her. She smiled at him gratefully. So far, the date was going pretty well, and the ginger was thankful for that. It was only a matter of time before he put his foot in his mouth and messed everything up. The two then linked arms again and made their way inside the rather small diner. It looked kind of deserted, but that was a good thing; the less attention, the better. Once they were seated at a table for two, they picked up the menu and began to look around for stuff.

"Do you come here a lot?" Kaitlyn asked as she browsed the menu. To be honest, this was Sheamus' first time here. He heard some people talking about how it was a small place, and the food was good.

He shook his head, "This is my first time here." He told her.

"Mine too." She said and kept looking at the menu. From then, it was awkward silence until the waiter got back to the table. Sheamus just wasn't sure what to talk about with her. It felt as if he was walking on eggshells, and he could make the wrong move at any moment. He felt flustered, and kind of stupid. What kind of person didn't know how to talk to a girl? Hopefully she would initiate the conversation. They placed their orders with the waiter, and sipped on their drinks until Kaitlyn finally spoke up again, "Sheamus?" She asked, eyebrows raised. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked as she looked over at him with her hazel eyes.

He nodded, "Sure lass." He said as he glanced back over at her. He wondered what was on her mind at the moment. Good things? What was she thinking about him?

"What made you want to ask me out?" Kaitlyn said so bluntly, that Sheamus nearly choked on his soda. Fuck. That was a question that he didn't want to answer. It was quiet for a moment, the Irishman wracking his mind for an appropriate answer while the waiter came back with their food. "Well?" She asked again as she took a bite, studying his every facial expression.

"Uhhh..." Sheamus stuttered. "We're friends right?" He said with question in his voice, trying to conjure up some bullshit answer. Kaitlyn nodded. "Well," Sheamus continued, "I was thinking, you know, we could try it out, see if we work." He said simply. It was a lie of course, but she didn't know that. She nodded though, so the answer must have been acceptable to her.

"Okay." The hybrid diva said, and then her face fell a bit. "To be honest, I didn't think any of the superstars wanted to date me... I've heard the things they've said about me." She admitted, and at this point, Sheamus felt more guilty than ever. "Most of them just want my body, you know?" She opened up. "But I want the real thing." She continued to ramble on, and Sheamus contemplated telling her the truth right then and there. He felt so bad for the diva, but instead he had to tell himself that this bet wasn't all bad. A relationship could still come out of it if the feelings were right. God, why was this so hard?

"You shouldn't listen to what other people say." The ginger said. Kaitlyn nodded, taking his words into consideration, and she appreciated what he had to say. The rest of the date went pretty well too. Sheamus didn't spill his drink on himself, and he didn't make himself seem like an ass. He assumed he made a pretty good impression on the two toned diva. They drove back to the hotel listening to the radio, hands brushing against each other on the arm rest a bit until finally Kaitlyn made the first move and intertwined her fingers with his. This action took Sheamus aback, was she that comfortable with him already? This surprised him.

"I had a good time." Kaitlyn said as they arrived in front of her hotel room door.

Sheamus smiled, "Me too, Kaitie." He replied, and the diva smiled back at him. In the back of Sheamus' mind, he wondered if she was going to invite him in. Probably not, but he could only have hope. "So..." He drawled out. "Am I going to get a second date?" He asked and Kaitlyn laughed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Maybe." She said as she eyed the big man up and down. That was more than an answer than he could hope for.

"I'll call you, okay?" Sheamus asked as Kaitlyn was about to open up her door.

"Okay, Sheamus." She said and stepped up on her tip toes to give him a chaste kiss. It was a simple peck, nothing sensual about it at all, but still, that little kiss was better than nothing. Sheamus' heart double pumped, and for a moment, he wasn't sure what he felt. "Goodnight..." Kaitlyn said as she made her way into her room and shut the door. Boy, Sheamus couldn't wait to tell Seth about this.


	6. Locker Room

The next week at Monday Night Raw, Sheamus walked into the arena feeling quite smug about his successful first date with Kaitlyn. It was way more than he could ever hope for, and he was sure that he'd definitely get a second date. Maybe the second date would even go better than the first. The celctic warrior then made his way to the superstar locker room, and soon enough all eyes were on him. It seemed as if all the boys knew about the little bet that Seth Rollins had started. "Well, look who it is..." Seth said as soon as he spotted Sheamus. Sheamus merely said nothing as he walked past the guys and began to get ready. He was pretty sure he had a match tonight. "So that's it?" Seth demanded, "You're giving us the silent treatment?" He asked.

"Guess so." Sheamus replied nonchalantly.

"Did you get laid or not?" Seth asked bluntly, taking Sheamus aback, "We all know about your little date, lover boy." He scoffed. "When's the wedding?" He teased, making the other boys laugh. "I didn't know you guys were so in love already, damn..." He trailed off and Sheamus rolled his eyes. Leave it to Seth to take care of the middle school like teasing.

"Damn Seth... Just leave him alone..." Zack Ryder jumped in; he was one of the underdogs in the locker room, and he got teased a lot too.

"Zack, this doesn't concern you." Seth turned and said to him. Zack gave him a long icy glare before turning back around and ignoring the two. He didn't want to be involved in this train wreck anyway.

"Will you just shut the hell up, Seth?" The Irishman said annoyed. He was pretty sure that one of these days he would just beat the shit out of Seth for running his big mouth. No wonder he was always in trouble with the other members of the shield all the time. It was because he'd never shut the hell up. He was always running that mouth and had nothing to back it up with. All talk and no walk.

"Excuse me?" Seth retorted, an eyebrow raised as he approached Sheamus.

"It's only been a week, fella, calm down." Sheamus argued. "Yes, we went on date, so what? At least I know how to treat a lady." He insulted, which was followed by some comments from the guys in the locker room. This really pissed Seth off, and his nostrils flared in anger. "And we're probably going on a second date too..." He added.

Seth scoffed, "Just how long do you think this bet's gonna last?" He questioned, "I'm not waiting for your wedding night just so you can fuck her." Now this comment, it really got down into Sheamus' head. He didn't like using the word fuck, and hearing Seth talking about Kaitlyn like that really made his blood boil.

"Take that back." He nearly growled.

This time Seth laughed, it was almost as if he was amused by the situation, "What?" He questioned. "That's all it is, isn't it? Just a good fuck? So you can win a hundred bucks... Sounds pretty shady to me, fella." He mocked Sheamus' catchphrase.

"Seth, can we just stop talking about it..." The ginger trailed off, his voice falling a little bit. "She's just a girl..." He said referring to Kaitlyn.

"Oh my god..." Seth jumped in, as if he had made some kind of huge revelation. "You really love her don't you?" He laughed. This definitely had Sheamus off guard. He hadn't even realized his own feelings for the two toned girl. Were they that obvious to everyone else? Must be, even if someone as stupid as Seth could tell. "You love her." He laughed again. "Do you really think she'd go for a big pasty, lame ass like you?" He questioned as he was almost chest to chest with the celtic warrior. All of a sudden, Sheamus had Seth pinned to the wall, forearm up against his throat, face to face, snarling right in front of his face.

"You wanna shut up now?" Sheamus asked, teeth gritted together. This move had gotten the attention of the whole locker room, and all eyes were on Seth and Sheamus. "You need to stop talking about Kaitlyn like that." He spat. Sheamus had never wanted for this silly little bet to go this far, and he never intended for his real feelings to be involved. Albeit, he just couldn't help himself when it came to Kaitlyn. She was one hell of a woman, and hearing Seth talk about her like that just made him feel infuriated. Maybe he did have feelings for her, maybe he was just standing up for her as a friend. Sheamus would figure that out on his own time, and not take love advice from Seth Rollins. The Irishman then released Seth from the wall, figuring he'd had enough.

The shield member coughed, "You have a month." He said, voice raspy as he rubbed his now sore throat.

"What?" Sheamus asked.

"You have a month to fuck her, or bet's off. I win." He repeated. "Like I said, I'm not waiting until your fucking wedding night, and if you don't do it in a month, I'll tell little Kaitie about the bet myself. Got that, fella?" Seth asked, mocking the great white again. Sheamus nodded, but inside he was really freaking out. Kaitlyn would never go for something like that, she already said herself that she was saving herself for the right guy, and if it turned out that Sheamus wasn't the right guy for her, she would never give it up. But if she found out about the bet, from Seth, that would be ten times worse, and then she would definitely not think Sheamus was the right guy, plus she would probably think all Sheamus' feelings were fake, which is not all true in that case. The Irishman was stuck between a rock in a hard place, and he wasn't sure what to do...


	7. Thoughts

Kaitlyn sighed as she lay in her hotel bed staring at her phone. Her mind was wandering tonight, something it did quite often, and something that she had no control over. She was just lost in her thoughts. Tonight however, her thoughts were mostly centered around one thing, well, person rather. That person just so happened to be Sheamus. The hybrid diva felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips, and she couldn't help but to feel like a teen girl, thinking about her crush or something like that. She knew it was silly, but she really just couldn't help herself.

Albeit they had only been on one date, and she didn't know him very well, she could feel herself becoming more and more enticed with that man. There was just something about Sheamus, and she couldn't put her finger on it, but she definitely knew something was there. Maybe down the line, somewhere in the future, he would turn out to be the one for her. Who knew? Life was crazy like that sometimes. Kaitlyn would most likely be calling him and asking him for another date.

It could be obsession, mere infatuation, a crush? Kaitlyn didn't know anything right now. She was confused a bit as to why her feelings were so strongly for the man just after a simple measly date. Unless... True feelings were there all along? Behind their friendship? Kaitlyn couldn't recall a single thing. She then sighed again... What if she was just in that honeymoon phase thing? After all, it had been a while since she had been on a date, or even since a decent guy had done so much as to look at her. It had felt nice to been wined and dined by a gentleman, so maybe Kaitlyn's feelings were being covered up by that.

A part of her knew better though. She knew that this was more than just some silly crush, or honeymoon phase, or whatever the hell you wanted to call it. The feelings for Sheamus were running deep, and this was scaring Kaitlyn because she had never known love like this before, and she didn't know if the Irishman felt the same about her. She was almost certain he did, but you could never tell with guys. Plus Kaitlyn was so naïve and so inexperienced when it came to love and relationships. She was a rookie at best.

Falling in love seemed crazy to her, but it sounded crazy enough that maybe she just wanted to try it. Maybe for now she would just go with the flow, and feel what she wanted to feel. She would give up the mumbo jumbo of waiting for the right perfect guy, because who knew? That perfect guy could be with her right now and she wouldn't even know it because she was too busy holding back and being afraid. Afraid of being hurt, afraid of commitment, and afraid of rejection. In that moment, Kaitlyn decided that she wouldn't care about anything anymore. She would let her guard down, and give love a chance. She decided that she would live in the now, rather than wait until she thought she was ready. It seemed like a good plan, she thought, and who knew? Maybe this new plan would actually get her a step closer into finding the person she was meant to be with.

Just then, her phone started to ring, startling her and pulling her out of her thoughts... "Hello?" Kaitlyn answered softly. Her hazel eyes then glanced over at the clock, and she saw that it was just after midnight, a late time for a phone call. She wondered who it could even be, because she never got calls at all.

"Hello?" The voice replied and Kaitlyn recognized the Irish brogue in an instant. "Kaitie?" It said again, a hint of a smile in the voice.

"Sheamus?" She questioned as she sat up in the bed. "What are you doing calling so late? Do you know what time it is?" She asked with concern laced in her voice.

"I was thinking about ya, couldn't help it." He said simply with a chuckle, causing Kaitlyn to let out a little laugh of her own, no snorting this time. There he went with those damned cheesy lines again. But who was he kidding? It was the best her had right now.

"Really?" She retorted, wondering what in the world he could have been thinking about her for. "Why?" She then added, her brow scrunching together on her forehead.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a second date soon." He asked, stammering slightly because he was nervous. Kaitlyn found it cute though as a smile graced her lips. It was like they read each other's mind with the date thing. "So, what will it be?" He added as he could hear her gentle breaths on the other line.

"I'd love to Sheamus..." She replied with a smile.

"Good." He said.

"It's a little late don't you think?" She laughed a little, trying to change the subject. "Don't you think you should be getting to bed?" She asked.

Sheamus chuckled, "Don't you think you should be getting to bed?" He retorted. Kaitlyn's laughter then filled the other line, and it was music to Sheamus' ears. He couldn't help but to laugh along with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"See you tomorrow." Sheamus answered, but the two ended up talking on the phone until the sun came up the very next morning. It was shocking to say that least, but it felt right. And the two were so excited to be going on another date. Sheamus knew he'd have to spice it up a bit if he even wanted a chance in sleeping with her. Why in the hell was this bet so damn hard?


	8. Second Date

The next day, Sheamus tried to think of a good place to take Kaitlyn for their second date. He wasn't so good at this dating thing, so he was having a little trouble. He was completely ready for the date, dressed in casual clothes again. Everything seemed to be okay, except for where they were going. He wanted to do something more than dinner, it seemed too bland for his and Kaitlyn's tastes. They had been texting on and off all day, and finally when Sheamus asked her where she wanted to go, she suggested that they go see a movie. Sheamus sighed of relief. Why didn't he think of that? It was so simple. It would be a nice and easy second date, and a movie would be on, so they wouldn't have to make much conversation. He told her that it was a great idea, and that he would meet her soon.

It was nearing the evening hours, so Sheamus began to make his way to Kaitlyn's hotel room, which wasn't too far away. It was on the same floor as his and everything. He knocked on the door lightly, and cleared his throat which was from nervousness. You'd think the nervousness would be gone by now, but Sheamus was just that type of person. Maybe someday he'd be more comfortable around the hybrid diva, but for now, he was just a lame nervous person, who was nervous about taking a chick on a date. She answered the door with a smile, dressed in casual wear, like him. "Hey Sheamus." She said casually. At this, Sheamus was a little surprised. She looked so laid back and comfortable, and it seemed as if she had let her guard down a bit. Did she actually trust him? What happened to the nervous and shy girl he went on a date with before?

"Hey Kaitie..." Sheamus replied. Oh, there was definitely something different around her. Well, if she could be comfortable around him, there was no reason that Sheamus couldn't be comfortable around her. The Irishman let out a sigh of relief, and the nerves that were surrounding him went away in that moment. If he really wanted this to work with Kaitlyn, then he would have to try a little harder to prove that he was worthy. He knew that the relationship between them now was just casual, he wanted that to change. Between the dates and the texts, and the late night phone calls, Sheamus had decided that he wanted Kaitlyn. Not just for the bet, but for an actual girlfriend. He hoped that she wanted him too.

"No flowers?" She questioned with a smile.

Sheamus tensed up for a moment, but then realized she was only kidding around with him. "I can get you some if you like." He replied with a shrug as Kaitlyn made her way out of the hotel room and shut the door.

"I'm only kidding." She replied. "Trust me, two bouquets were enough." She laughed a bit, then grabbed Sheamus' big hand as they began to walk down the hallway to the elevator down to the parking lot. The hand holding was nice, Sheamus decided. He squeezed her much smaller one, letting her know that it was okay. Maybe Kaitlyn wanted their relationship to progress as well.

"So..." Sheamus started as they began driving in the car to the theater. "I hope you're not going to make me watch a chick flick or anything like that." He chuckled as they drove. Kaitlyn looked over at him from the passenger seat and began to laugh. "What?" Sheamus asked as he too looked over at her.

"Sheamus," She started, "What kind of girl do you think I am?" She laughed again.

"Uhh..."

"I don't watch chick flicks." The hybrid diva retorted.

"That's a relief." Sheamus said as he turned his attention back to the road. They were almost at the theater now, he was getting closer to it. "You can pick the movie though." He said. "I don't really care what we watch."

"Oh great!" She said. "There was this new one about zombies that just came out and I really wanted to watch it." She explained. This was a side of her that Sheamus had never seen. She was expressing more feelings to him, and he was thankful for it. That meant she was opening herself up. They arrived at the theater shortly, and of course they got to watch the zombie movie. They sat through the previews, snacking on popcorn and candy that they bought.

"You know..." Sheamus started as he looked over at Kaitlyn with his emerald eyes.

"Hm?" She asked as she made eye contact with him as well. She decided in that moment that she loved the color of his eyes, and how they sparkled slightly. Even in the dark movie theater, she could see the emotion behind them. Maybe there was more to Sheamus than she originally thought, and she was willing to figure that out.

"You can sit in my lap if ya get too scared." He winked at her. More cheesy lines but at this point, he did not give a shit. Kaitlyn laughed loudly, a snort coming from her mouth. At least she wasn't afraid to be herself around Sheamus.

"Shut up." She replied as she continued to eat the popcorn.

"Hm... So I guess all my moves don't work after all." He joked as the movie started. Kaitlyn laughed again, and began paying attention to the movie. The date was going really well actually. The two toned diva even held Sheamus' hand throughout the whole movie, and Sheamus was even able to put his arm around her without her objecting. Going to the movies had been a great idea, and maybe this whole relationship thing wouldn't be so hard after all. It was just the bet that Sheamus was worried about. Because the more enticed he became with Kaitlyn, the more he just wanted to forfeit the bet and tell Kaitlyn the truth. It was still a hard decision to make.


	9. Not Right

"Do you want to come in?" Kaitlyn asked as she stood in front of her hotel room door, holding the fresh lilies that Sheamus had just got her. It was their fifth or sixth date, he wasn't sure because he had lost track, and it was late; almost midnight. The Irishman stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. This is what he had wanted, right? All this time he had been spending with the hybrid diva, he had wanted it to lead to this, right? Then why did he feel like shit right now? And why was he contemplating on saying no? "Sheamus?" Kaitlyn asked again, pulling the big man out of his thoughts. "Cat got your tongue?" She retorted again with a sweet smile.

"Uhh..." He trailed off. Fuck, why was this so hard? He had to make a decision, right here, right now. He couldn't just keep standing here, acting like a jackass who didn't know what the hell he was doing. All those dates, all those flowers, all those phone calls, just for this moment right here. It didn't feel right, that was for sure. It didn't feel right because Sheamus knew that he was about to take advantage of this lovely woman right. Why couldn't he just sleep with her and get it over with? Go back to Seth, clear everything up, then he could be happy with Kaitlyn. He knew why. It was because he let his personal feelings get involved, and this situation looked more complicated than it seemed.

"Look, if you don't want to come in... I get it. I'm sure you've heard what the guys in the locker room have said about me." She replied with a shrug. "I just thought you were different." Oh how he wanted that to be true. He wanted to be different from those jerks in the locker room, but to be true, he had stooped down to their level with this bet, and now, more than anything, Sheamus wanted out. He decided, in this moment, right here, right now, that he was going to tell Kaitlyn about the bet. Who cares what the guys in the locker room thought? It was just a hundred bucks, and Sheamus would be getting a relationship in the long run.

"That's not it." Sheamus said as he rubbed the back of his neck, exhaling a bit. "I just think before we do anything serious... We should talk." He added as he looked down into her shining hazel eyes. She nodded in understanding. The nerves were creeping back up, and Sheamus hoped this would go smoothly.

"Good." Kaitlyn said as she turned and unlocked her door. "Because I have something to tell you too." She said nonchalantly as she pulled Sheamus in the room by his hand, feeling how sweaty his palms were. "Are you alright?" She then asked. He nodded, afraid if he actually talked he would choke on his own words. They sat down on her bed, facing each other. This was bad... This was really bad. Sheamus had allowed himself to fall in love with Kaitlyn in less than a month over some stupid ass bet. He never intended for it to happen, but everybody knows that it is impossible to control your emotions. He was pretty sure Kaitlyn felt the same too.

"Ladies first." Sheamus gestured with a smile, even though he was being eaten up inside. "What did you have to tell me?" He asked.

Kaitlyn laughed nervously, "Please don't let this scare you off, okay?" She began and Sheamus laughed, promising he would hear her out. "I know we've only been seeing each other for this short amount of time... But... Sheamus... I know you're different... And... I think I... Love you." She finished after a long time. Was she being serious right now? No wonder she had let her guard down around him, it was because she loved and she trusted him. Sheamus mentally kicked himself, this situation was totally fucked right now. If he spilled the beans about the bet, he would lose Kaitlyn for good. In a way, he knew this would come back to bite him in the ass, but he was now going to keep the bet a secret still.

"Really?" Sheamus asked, in shock, literally. Both their feelings were already emotionally invested. Maybe this would work after all. She merely nodded, obviously waiting for some kind of response from him. "I uh..." This was going to be hard. Sheamus had never declared his love for anyone before. But if he loved Kaitlyn, he'd be able to do it. "I love you too." He said easily, and in that moment, Kaitlyn had the most breath taking smile on her lips.

"That is more than I could ever hope for, Sheamus." She replied. "I knew there was something different about you." She kissed him, and albeit Sheamus loved her, it felt wrong. He knew that she was trying to take this in a direction that he did not want to go right now. He felt her reaching around his body, fumbling with the waistband of his pants, and he knew he had to quit now, or else he might now be able to later.

He pulled away breathless, taking her small hands in his. "Kaitlyn, we can't." He said simply, seeing hurt in her eyes from the rejection.

"Why not?" She asked, "We both love each other."

"It's just not right... We haven't even been together for a month... We should take things slow." The ginger said respectively. But in all honesty, he just didn't want to feel guilty afterwards. He did love her, but this bet was messing things up for the both of them. Kaitlyn nodded in understanding. Sheamus knew first thing tomorrow that he was going to Seth to forfeit the bet, and to keep his mouth shut. Then he could be happy, and be in a normal, guilt free relationship with Kaitlyn.


	10. Stalling

Sheamus woke up the next morning with his arm wrapped around the most beautiful girl in the world, Kaitlyn. Sure, they had slept together, but they didn't have sex. She had begged him to spend the night with her, and so he did. She slept like a baby, curled in the fetal position, and Sheamus lay pressed up against her arched back, savoring the feeling of warmth that generated between them. The ginger decided that this was nice, and he wanted to do this more often with her.

Suddenly, his mind was flooded with guilt again, and he knew that today had to be the day. With only a week left in the bed, today was the day he was going to go to Seth and forfeit the bet. There was a taping for a show today, and Sheamus figured that that would be the best place to do it. It would be in secrecy, and that would be best.

Kaitlyn stirred in his arms, snoring a bit, causing Sheamus to chuckle. Her hazel eyes fluttered open slowly, and a smile came to her lips as she realized Sheamus was still there. "Good morning." She whispered as she touched his face gently.

He smiled at her, "Mornin'."

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked as she rolled over so that she was facing him. Her hair was in tangles and disheveled around the pillows, and her eye makeup was smeared around her eyes, but she looked naïve and vulnerable, and in that moment Sheamus decided that he loved the way Kaitlyn looked in the morning.

"More than okay." He answered truthfully, causing a smile to tug at her lips again. "We should get breakfast." The Irishman then suggested and Kaitlyn nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"I need to go to the gym too." She replied.

"I'll come with you." Sheamus jumped in. "I need to work out too. I think I have a match tonight." He added. The hybrid diva then climbed out of bed, throwing her hair up into a bun.

"I'll meet you in the lobby?" She asked, referring to the hotel. "I've gotta take a shower and stuff, and I'm sure you do too." She added on and Sheamus nodded. He then climbed out of bed himself, kissed Kaitlyn goodbye, and headed back to his own room. In his head, he kept trying to play out what in the hell he was going to say to Seth. The only reason he was doing all this stuff with Kaitlyn now is because he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, just in case he fucked up their relationship. This was probably the hardest thing that he was ever going to do.


	11. Truth Comes Out

Later that night, Sheamus and Kaitlyn made their way to the arena together. His heart was pumping nervously as to what was to come. He had played out different scenarios in his mind, and they all just seemed to weird. What the hell was he even going to say to Seth? Kaitlyn kissed him for good luck, and told him that she'd see him later tonight, and they made their separate ways. She went to the diva locker room, while he went to the superstar locker room.

Same as always, when he walked in, all eyes were on him. His green eyes wandered, until he found Seth Rollins getting ready in a corner of the locker room. He was probably getting ready for a match. Sheamus decided that he should get ready for his match first too, and then he would talk to Seth. A few minutes later, after he had on his wrestling trunks and his boots and kneepads, Sheamus walked over to Seth.

He couldn't believe he was actually about to do this right now, forfeit a bet that he didn't even want to be a part of in the first place; a bet that made him fall in love. Hundred dollars in hand, he tapped Seth on the shoulder. "Seth." He said bluntly.

Seth turned around, a grimace written on his face. "What they hell do you want?" He questioned as he looked Sheamus up and down. "I know Kaitlyn didn't fuck you that fast, so what the hell are you doing?" He added, making the celtic warrior a little pissed off already. He knew he had to push his anger aside because this talk was a must.

"We need to talk." Sheamus said simply.

"Well go ahead." Seth gestured.

"In private." Sheamus then explained and Seth sighed in annoyance.

"Fine." He said as he began walking out of the locker room with Sheamus following behind him. They walked out into an empty and dark hallway, all eyes in the locker room on them. Once they were sure they were in private, Seth turned around and faced Sheamus with an eyebrow raised. "Okay, what the hell do you want?" He asked.

"It's about the bet." The ginger explained.

"Okay... What?" Seth asked as he looked annoyed. "Come on Sheamo, you're wasting my time." He rushed.

"I don't want to be a part of it anymore." He said, and of course, this sparked an interest in Seth. A smirk came to his lips and he laughed slightly. "There's only a week left, and I don't want to be a part of it." He explained further.

"Why the hell not?" Seth asked.

"Because it's wrong Seth!" Sheamus retorted. "Do you understand how guilty I've been feeling because of this? I genuinely love her, and she loves me too! This bet could mess up our whole relationship, and I don't want that. If I'm going to sleep with her, I'm going to do it on my own terms, not yours." He added. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn was standing behind him at a distance, listening to their whole conversation. She had went to go find Sheamus after her match and tell him she won, but instead she ran into this. Sheamus then shoved the money into Seth's hand. "There's your hundred bucks. I'm done." He said, and Seth was about to speak, that is, until Sheamus heard Kaitlyn's voice.

"So that's it then?" She questioned as she approached them. "I was just a bet to you?" She asked. Her voice wavered, and you could tell she was about to cry. Sheamus mentally kicked himself, this is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He never wanted Kaitlyn to know about the bet. Seth was just standing there, a smile on his face. It seemed as if he was enjoying himself.

"Kaitie... I can explain..." Sheamus trailed off as he made his way closer to her. She only back away.

"No. You don't have to. I get it." She replied. "I thought you were different, but you're just like all of them." She said, referring to the rest of the guys in the locker room.

"Kaitlyn-"

"Don't ever talk to me again, we're done." The hybrid diva said, and turned around and left. As soon as she left, Seth started to laugh.

"Well that turned out better than I expected!" He laughed. Sheamus turned to glare at him, but he found no anger built up inside him, only sadness. The worst thing that he expected to happen, happened. He felt so stupid and embarrassed and guilty right now.

"Fuck you Seth." The Irishman answered and walked away. Now he had to find a way to win Kaitlyn back.


	12. Sorry

It was the next day, and Sheamus still had nothing. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do to win Kaitlyn back. In the beginning, he sort of knew all of this was going to happen because of the bet. He was so stupid. Why couldn't he had just told her in the first place? God, this was awful. He felt empty without Kaitlyn, and now she wouldn't even answer his calls, his texts, tweets, anything. The only thing he'd be able to do to fix this would to just go straight to her room and beg her to talk it out. Sheamus was at her mercy, and at this point, he'd do anything to make it right. Kaitlyn was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, and he truly loved her and wanted to be with her.

The Irishman then picked up his phone and tried to call her again, no answer. Yeah, he was just going to have to go to her room. It was late though, but this was eating him up. He got out of bed and pulled on some clothes, and also went and got her some flowers before he went to her room. He got lilies of course, because he still knew that those were her favorite. His heart was pumping a mile a minute as he walked down the hotel hallway to her room. He was nearly there, and he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest at any given moment.

"You can do this." Sheamus pep talked himself as he knocked on the door quietly. It was a quiet moment, before he heard her feet shuffling on the ground, and the door opened slowly. You could almost read the pained look on her face as soon as she spotted it was Sheamus. "Hi." He greeted simply. He tried to smile, but it wasn't working, he was nervous, it looked like his face was a contorted mess.

"What do you want?" Kaitlyn demanded as she spotted the lilies he was holding in his hands. Sheamus cleared his throat awkwardly because he didn't know what to say. "Well?" She prompted.

He sighed, "I just want to make it right." He said simply.

"You already messed up enough." The two toned girl replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "All that time, you were lying to me. Do you know how fucked up that is?" She questioned.

"I know... But you didn't give me a chance to explain..." He replied. "That's all I want." He begged. "I just want you to let me explain, and then we'll go from there." He said.

"Okay, I'm listening." Kaitlyn said. So Sheamus explained everything. From how the guys were talking crap about her in the locker room, and how he defended her. That was how the bet started, and he had no choice but to accept. He explained how Seth was always tormenting him, and he explained when he fell in love with her.

"I only did it because I was defending you." He explained. "And then I found out how great you are... That's why I forfeited the bet... And I know it sounds like a pretty dumb thing to do... But I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box. I just want to be with you Kaitlyn." Sheamus concluded, causing Kaitlyn to smile. "I promise you nothing like this will happen ever again."

"You really did all that for me?" She asked.

Sheamus nodded, "And remember when you asked me to stay the night? I didn't sleep with you then because I didn't want to feel guilty... I knew it wasn't right." He added in. "I love you Kaitlyn, and I'm sorry." He also said. "I just want to put all this behind us, and we can start fresh. Can you forgive me?" Sheamus finally pleaded. He hoped to god that this would just work because he was all out of ideas, and he didn't know what else to do.

Kaitlyn stood there, contemplating her decision. She really did love him, and Sheamus made her happy, and she was sure she'd never find a sweet guy like him ever again. "I forgive you." The hybrid diva said, and in that moment Sheamus was ecstatic as he took the woman into his embrace and kissed her sweetly. Something good came out of the bet after all, and Sheamus was so thankful that he was able to change Kaitlyn's way of thinking. He concluded that luck was for losers, and he was already the luckiest guy in the world anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! We've reached the end of this story! I hope you liked this little short fic of mine, and don't worry because there will be plenty more to come. I have tons of Kaitmus planned out already. Be sure to leave a review, or favorite, or follow, or whatever you want to do. Thanks for being faithful, and reading the story. Let me know if you'd like to read more stuff like this, or just let me know what'd you like to read. I'm still taking requests by the way. But not oneshot requests... They have to be multichapter requests or I will not do them. I'm taking a break from oneshots for a while so I can write longer stories. Anyway, be sure to check out my other stories and blah, blah, blah. Thanks for reading! I love you all!**


End file.
